1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a game. More specifically, this invention provides for an apparatus for playing a game where a flying disk, such as a Frisbee.RTM., is thrown at a target pivotally disposed in front of a net, and a method for playing such a game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability investigation was conducted and the following U.S. patents were discovered: U.S. Pat. No. 920,907 to Bolton; U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,360 to Lambrotte; U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,898 to Respini; U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,208 to Makar; U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,042 to Boswell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,146 to Windall; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,744 to Michalec. None of the foregoing prior art U.S. patents teach or suggest the particular game and method of this invention.